


Hirudo Medicinalis

by DulcesPlegarias



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where everything is the same except Julian is a top, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Worm Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcesPlegarias/pseuds/DulcesPlegarias
Summary: Julian and Vlastomil bond over leeches. What happens next will surprise you.





	Hirudo Medicinalis

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is.

“But I must ask you this, Praetor. Would a leech be considered a worm?”

 

Vlastomil’s interest perked in an instant, pale eyes glinting with excitement at the oh so tantalizing question. Would a leech be considered a worm? That plague doctor really had no idea! He would certainly educate him on the matter, because there existed a fine distinction between his precious children and those deadly predator worms that were used in bloodletting, a gruesome practice that made his nose wrinkle in disgust. How dare their diet be ruined by draining _human_ blood? If it were up to him, leeches would never be used for medical practice.

“Oh doctor, I never knew your mind troubled itself with such matters! What a delight, please, please sit down and let me explain.” the pale man answered eagerly, coaxing a stumbling drunk Julian into his study, locking the door behind him. While party goers worried themselves with whatever silly entertainment the Countess had on display in tonight’s masquerade, Vlastomil tended to his beloved children in a grand leisure. It wasn’t every day that they were allowed to roam freely, and in the castle of all places! But they sure enjoyed the garden, and the Countess needn’t trouble herself with his little hobby. After all she would be busing herself to much more serious matters later tonight. Finding the doctor as company however was a surprising turn of events.

“And so you see, leeches are _parasitic_ , always looking for their next meal.” Vlastomil chirped proudly at his shared knowledge. After all, he _was_ a worm genius, it was only natural. 

“I think _I’m_ looking for my next meal as well, Praetor.” Julian smiled, inching closer just slightly, and closer still, leaving hardly any space between him and Vlastomil. The sofa they sat on suddenly felt rather small, earning a nervous smile from the older man.

“O-Oh?” was all Vlastomil could muster as a firm hand was placed over his thigh. Heat rose to his face, a distinctive pink shade coloring his pale skin.

Julian chuckled. Who knew such a sickly looking man had enough blood flowing inside to warrant a blush? Vlastomil nearly appeared corpse like at times, from the bony fingers to the white irises that were devoid of all life, sparkling only when he spoke of his worms.

And now.

“What do you intend on doing to sate your hunger, doctor?” he asked, lips twitching up to a faint smile.

The hint of alcohol was strong enough to smell from Julian, and soon taste once their lips met. A shameful whimper left Vlastomil, drowned out by the other’s kiss. Claw like nails dug onto Julian’s back the moment he straddled himself across his lap. His black coat was discarded, two pairs of hands fumbling around in trying to get the doctor’s shirt off from him. Julian was desperately impatient, and Vlastomil’s vision was but a lustful haze, feeling as if he were he one who was intoxicated, not the slender man who now rocked his hips back and forth against his thigh. Another low groan was muffled between a drunken kiss, this time leaving Julian to whimper as Vlastomil’s nails racked across his shoulders.

“The early bird catches the worm.” Julian breathed, breaking apart to peer on down at the older man, face just as flushed as his. 

“P-Pardon?” Vlastomil questioned, confused but intrigued. 

“A saying from Nevivon.”

Vlastomil had no idea where Nevivon was on a map, but he was certain it was a beautiful place if it had such a wonderful proverb. Perhaps it might be just as beautiful as the hard throbbing cock he now stared at as Julian stood, stepping out from his dress pants. He swallowed, hand tracing the trail of red on Julian, eventually grasping at his length. A shiver ran down his spine, daring to lift his eyes up to look at the doctor, hesitant in what to do besides the obvious.

“Doctor Devorak, a-are you sure this is what you want?” His voice was but a whisper, afraid that someone would hear, that someone would come in and interrupt the moment. His hand moved carefully up and down his length, waiting for a reaction, for an affirmation that what they were about to do was allowed, whatever it may be. Julian simply smirked, hand running through the greying silver hair of the other. Was he nervous? Vlastomil was certainly full of surprises.

“Oh yes, this is _exactly_ what I want. But this works better if you were naked as well, Praetor.”

There was no need to tell Vlastomil twice, hands quick to shrug off his black clad clothing. Julian’s hands cupped the other’s face, fingers then combing through the well groomed beard of his, earning a soft purr from the other. Just as Vlastomil was getting used to the unexpected caress, a tight grip found itself on his hair, forcing him to gaze up at Julian with a pained noise. 

“Turn around Praetor.” the doctor ordered cooly, stepping back to let the other bend on over on the sofa. His back arched at Julian’s touch, practically melting as his fingers traced down from the nape of his neck to his ass. His heart was racing, body flinching the moment he felt Julian’s chest pressed onto his back, looking over his shoulder to the redhead. A hand found his stiffening cock, hardening in Julian’s grasp. Skeleton like fingers gripped at whatever fabric he could hold onto, filled with a _delightful_ sense of dread taking over. Shouldn’t the doctor use some sort of lubricant before anything?

But there was no such consideration for Vlastomil it seemed, himself gasping sharply when he felt the swelled tip of Julian’s cock press onto him. Nails dug and gripped at the sofa’s wooden rame, and yet, his lower half raised further, offering himself up without much of a complaint. Julian liked that, finding it incredibly amusing in his drunken state. He wondered just how long it had been since Vlastomil got to fuck.

“Praetor, you’re so.. _eager_.” Julian teased, slowly inching himself further in his tight ass. Vlastomil cried out, having no mind for words, or even formal sentences. It stung, his entire body felt like it was being consumed by fire as he tried easing himself to Julian’s cock. All too soon he found himself moving his hips against him. The sound of his moans echoed in the small study, skin slapping against skin with each rough thrust from Julian. His own cock throbbed with need, and all Vlastomil could focus on was Julian spreading his ass and burying himself balls deep in him, crying out loudly when he hit at just the right spot. 

“Do you like _my_  worm, Praetor?” Julian asked, pausing mid thrust, hand reaching for Vlastomil’s neck who only moaned in response, his own hips grinding against said worm, thick, hot, and long as it stretched his ass. Without warning, Julian pulled out, leaving Vlastomil thinking he did something terribly wrong. _No, no, no!_ Why did he stop? Slowly, the older man turned around to face the other, ready to apologize and maybe _beg_ for more.

Yet no words left the praetor, his mouth suddenly occupied by Julian’s cock as it forced its way inside. A choked noise was soothed by by a soft “Sshhh” from the doctor, fingers tugging at the gray silver strands as he moved Vlastomil’s head on him, fucking his throat.

Tears stung Vlastomil’s face, but he soon relaxed, hands anxiously trailing down Julian’s hips, squeezing the soft skin of his ass, pulling him closer still as he bobbed his head in rhythm. Drool dripped down the corners of his lips, but Julian didn’t seem to mind, liking the way those pale eyes gazed up at him in some sort of adoration. The way his mouth circled around his length was entirely erotic, far too shameless, and clearly well practiced. Vlastomil's own cock twitched, precum dipping on down from his length. One hand snaked down to work on himself, the other still gripped on Julian, fingertips soon circling his asshole..

A sharp tug at his hair made him realize that it wasn’t allowed, yelping in pain, instantly removing his hand off from him. Julian stepped back, and Vlastomil whimpered in protest, a trail of saliva breaking from his mouth and Julian’s glistening wet cock. 

“P-please, _don’t_ stop. Please put your worm back inside me, anywhere! _Anywhere_ you want! Please don’t take your worm away from me! I _need_ it, I need it so much..please doctor..” Vlastomil pleaded, dropping to his knees, looking up at Julian with such a desperate look that he almost felt sorry. _Almost_.

“I don’t think you deserve my worm, Praetor.” Julian grinned, his hand moving up and down across his length.

Vlastomil groaned, lost in a trance as his eyes fixed themselves on Julian’s hand, watching how he teasingly stroked himself. His balls looked so heavy and _swelled_ , if only he could run his tongue across them as he sucked them. The thought made Vlastomil whimper, following in suit, his hand quickly trying to jerk himself off now as it was all he could do to ease the dull ache.

“Open your mouth.” 

Vlastomil did that and more. His jaw parted wide for Julian, tongue sticking out ready to catch his load when he came, which was probably soon given the faster strokes. He did the same, matching Julian’s movements until his cock gave in, spilling all over his hand. Julian’s eye closed briefly, a low groan leaving him as he felt himself getting close. _Yes, yes, yes!_ Vlastomil was ready, pale gaze half lid in lust, breathing hard from his own orgasm. Thick cum spurted out from Julian then, and Vlastomil did his best in getting it all in his mouth, swallowing as if it were the finest morsel he could ever dream in having. What spilled on his cheek was quickly wiped up with his fingers, licking them clean in such a voracious manner that could rival Volta’s gluttony.

“Oh, look at that. Eating it all up.” Julian praised, panting softly, hand petting Vlastomil’s hair.

“Anything for your beautiful worm, _anything_ , doctor.” he sighed, concluding that he should find himself in Julian’s company much more often.


End file.
